


searching for a sweet surrender

by scheherazades



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, It probably sucks, Private School AU, i wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazades/pseuds/scheherazades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a hot new guy (and even Tessa had to admit he was certainly attractive) joined your elite private school, and you hear he was kicked out of his last school, you start to wonder what exactly he would have to have done in order to get himself thrown out. So she did a little digging, and planned to avoid him at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sorta based on a prompt from otpprompts, that and the high school sweethearts au posted on tumblr. this probably sucks, but i've wanted to write it forever, so i gave it a go. it's still currently unfinished and i am in college so bare with me if my updates are sporadic, at best. 
> 
> i hope somebody likes this. :)

Tessa hated to admit she went to a private school, because sure, her parents had money, (for the tuition they paid, she definitely wouldn’t be here if they didn’t), but she wasn’t a self-entitled brat like most of the girls in her classes. She worked hard for her grades, she worked so damn hard, studying sometimes twelve or thirteen hours a day to ensure she did all she could before an exam. She’d held that attitude all throughout her education, and she would not be giving it up when it counted the most. _Especially_ not for some dumb guy who seemed hell bent on ruining her good girl reputation and her good grades and her studious, self-motivating attitude.

Scott Moir, on the other hand. Well, he practically embodied the private school stereotype. He fucked around in class, always the one with the class clown reputation, the bad boy, if you will. He most certainly _was_ a self-entitled, egotistic and downright irritating kid to be around when you’re his complete opposite.

Tessa watched him every day as girls threw themselves at him, as he flirted with this girl and the next and promised this one he’d meet her that night, whilst promising that one he would meet her at the end of the week. She also watched as he made no attempt to hide his flirtatious attitude around female teachers, and she rolled her eyes as she listened to his glaringly obvious attempts at making a move on them. It was no wonder he was thrown out of his last school.

She’d heard all about that. Of course she had, it was school gossip, after all. When a hot new guy (and even Tessa had to admit he was certainly attractive) joined your elite private school, and you hear he was kicked out of his last school, you start to wonder what _exactly_ he would have to have done in order to get himself thrown out. So she did a little digging.

And by a little digging, she really means she asked a few of her friends who were in the know about these things, notorious for spreading gossip and getting the inside scoop on everyone and anyone.

She had heard from Jessica, who heard from Emma, who heard from a girl at Scott’s old school that he was thrown out for sleeping with a teacher. And if that wasn’t interesting enough, he’d apparently been screwing around with this woman for _months._ Sure enough, it was fair to say she would never teach again. Scott would be in for a welcome surprise if he tried that shit here, he’d be out on his ass before he could even bat an eyelash.

Tessa planned to avoid him at all costs.

That was the plan, until it became apparent that he had a specific _interest_ in her, of all people, and would not leave until she humoured him, at least.

***

She remembers the first time he spoke to her, when she was sat in the school’s extensive, exclusive and expensive library, studying for midterms. _Of all the space in this god damn library, and he had to sit next to me._ He watched her for a while, and she ignored his stares for a while, before she finally got sick of his lazy attitude, lounging in the chair across from her, watching her intently.

                “Can I help you?” She asked, irritation filling her voice, pen in hand and eyes widening at his lack of a response.

                “You’re Tessa, right?” He finally said, and she nodded her reply, wondering if that was all he had to say for himself. Apparently not. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

                “Likewise, unfortunately. And now I have the pleasure of making your acquaintance. How lucky am I?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, and he pretended to be offended by it, holding his hands up innocently.

                “Hey, I didn’t say a word. You’re the one making assumptions here, Tessa.”

                “What do you want, Scott? I’m busy, and I, unlike some people, have better things to do than toss my hair and bat my eyelashes at you, desperately hoping you’ll make me your next conquest. I want to go to college, you know.”

                “Ouch, I’m offended. I wanted your help, actually. See, I can’t afford to be thrown out of any more schools. And I like this place, more than the others at least. There’s something _interesting_ about it.” He explained, as he looked straight into her eyes. Try as Tessa might, she couldn’t help but blush at the assumption he meant her. Why he would be so interested in her, she wasn’t sure, but that was beside the point. _She didn’t care._ Scott Moir was bad news and she had a perfect reputation, a perfect GPA, perfect everything, really. She was one of the most promising students the school had, and she _would not screw this up_ just for some egotistical jack ass who thinks he’s above and beyond. No, no way.

                “So where do I fit into this?” _Curiosity wouldn’t hurt, right?_

                “Well you’re pretty smart right? You think maybe you can _find it in your heart_ to tutor me? I might not want to go to college like you do, but I don’t want to repeat a year. Been there, done that. I at least wanna pass senior year, you know?” Funny, he seemed genuine about this. Even despite the obvious remark, he seemed to want to do reasonably well.

                “Mm, I can understand that.” She nodded, contemplating his suggestion.

                “So you’ll help me?”

                “No. You’re still an asshole.”

                “ _Aw, c’mon, Tessa!_ Please!”

He was begging her? This was new. Maybe she could have a little fun with this. Good girl she may be, but doesn’t everyone have an inner bitch?

                “Well what do I get out of it?”

She was never one to want things, not really. There was nothing to want. Her parents got her what she wanted materialistically, she got herself what she wanted academically. What could Scott give her she didn’t already have?

 _A sense of adventure, maybe._ Her inner conscience made itself and its opinion known to her. It was true, she tended to study hard, and her only real fun was the various dance competitions and shows throughout the year, or the various parties she got invited to every so often. Maybe he could offer her something she didn’t already have.

                “I’ll teach you how to live.”

                “And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”

                “Oh come on, Tessa. I’ve heard _all about you,_ remember? I know just how boring you are. Have a little fun, live a little. You help me graduate, I’ll help you have fun. Sound good?”

She mulled the offer over for a little, or at least pretended to, she had her mind made up when he started begging. Scott might act like an asshole, and sure, 90% of the time he acted that way and on some level, he truly was an asshole, but underneath it all, she could see there was something more to him. It was in his eyes when he asked for her help.

                “Okay, fine. But I call the shots on this. I tell you when and where we’re doing this, and I get to decide if and when you take me to parties and all that nonsense. Does that work for you?”

                “You got yourself a deal, Virtue.”

***

Thus began their arrangement. It lasted a good few months before things changed.

Scott apparently didn’t get the message when she said be on time. Turning up for their first session late didn’t impress Tessa in the slightest, and she made sure he knew so.

                “You’re late.” She reprimanded, not looking up from the homework she was working on.

                “I know, but hey, I brought breakfast. Does that count for something?” He asked optimistically.

                “Nope. Sit down.” Still not looking up from her books, she let him suffer for a few minutes before she opened her mouth again. “I meant it when I said be on time. I’m not going to help you if you don’t even care enough to be on time.”

                “Tessa, c’mon.” He whined, reminiscent of a child.

                “Don’t give me that, Scott. I don’t care for excuses. If you want my help, follow my rules, it’s not hard. Surely you’re smart enough to understand rules.”

                “Okay, fine, I’m sorry!” He held his hands up in defence. “I promise to be on time next time. Peace offering?”

She looked up at him for the first time, and he was wearing a boyish grin on his face, holding out one of those plastic bracelets from the box of cracker jacks he brought with him. She huffed at his smirk and looked back down at her books, uninterested. When she noticed he was still staring at her, intently, she looked up again with a sigh.

                “What is it? Do I have something on my face, or are you just staring at me with that smirk on your face for no particular reason?”

                “Why are you so defensive? All I’m trying to do is make peace by offering you a plastic bracelet. You won’t die, Tessa. C’mon, take a chance. I promise it’s not laced with anything. I do actually need you to tutor me.” He held out the bracelet again, and placed it on her wrist gently, smiling with admiration. “See?”

                “Whatever, thanks, I guess. Um, here, page 81. Start with the simple stuff and we’ll move up from there.”

Distracting them both from her flushing features with math problems seemed like the easiest solution for now. She’d deal with those butterflies in her stomach some other time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tessa and scott get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know this has been abandoned for like 2 months i hate myself i do this every time. but college is kicking my ass (as always) and i don't have the time or the motivation or the ideas for writing, in all honesty. i don't really know where this is going, i have no plot, i did not think this through at all. send help (for real). 
> 
> honestly, though, if you have any ideas about what you would like to see happen, hit me up in the comments, in a private message, or on tumblr (virtuestessa). it would really be doing me a favour and helping me out. hopefully somebody enjoys this!

The first party he took her to, in order to uphold his end of the deal, was interesting, to say the least. Sure, Tessa knew a few people here and there, but it didn’t mean she’d ever had a conversation with them. She was a good few years younger than most of these people anyway, and her inner demons made sure she was aware she did not belong there. She wasn’t a particularly shy girl, or at least, she thought she wasn’t, but apparently the thought of talking to any of these people was enough to send her over the edge.

The cold February air was soothing, though. She didn’t know who the host of this party was, or if this was even their beach house, or where their parents were, but at this particular moment, she didn’t care. She watched the waves of the ocean crash against the shore rhythmically, and it seemed to calm her nerves.

Until Scott showed up next to her, unannounced, and sent her heart racing.

                “What are you doing out here, all alone? Come inside, join the party. Get a drink. You’re meant to be having fun!” He insisted.

                “I am having fun. Maybe not your definition, but this is fun to me. I like it out here.”

                “Whatever, I won’t interrupt your ‘fun’, then.” He rolled his eyes and made a move to walk away but Tessa grimaced at herself and tugged on his hand to stop him.

                “Wait a minute. I’m just… I’m not very good at these sort of things. I’ve never been to a party like this. Plus, I don’t know anyone and I’m younger than all of you.” She admitted, looking away, back to the water.

                “Come with me.” He grabbed her hand, walking them back towards the house of blaring music, flashing lights and rambunctious teenagers.

                “Wait, Scott, what are you doing?” She protested, trying to keep up.

                “Come meet my friends, get a drink. You need to relax.”

So relax she did. Maybe a little too much, at that. She stopped counting how many drinks she had after one of Scott’s friends, she forgot which one, asked her to do shots with her, and then handed her some kind of cocktail. It was at this point she realised she hadn’t eaten prior to coming here, and was drinking on an empty stomach. Whilst she had little experience in this area, she knew enough to know that was a bad idea.

And when did the room start spinning? Probably best to hold onto Scott, right now. He’d keep her upright.

                “Tessa, what the fuck? You smell like a brewery. Did someone pour alcohol on you or something?”

                “Mm – nope. Drank…” She paused to hiccup. “Too much.”

                “You don’t say. C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

                “NO!” She protested loudly, as he started walking.

                “Why not? You can’t stay here.”

                “Don’t make me go home. Daddy will be mad.”

                “Alright, alright. Your dad won’t know. I’ll tell him you’re staying with Cara. Now come on, let me get you back. Can you walk?”

After taking one step, one very wobbly step, he established that wasn’t going to work, so he swept the tiny girl up into his arms and carried her to his car, sitting her gently in the passenger seat and making sure she was safe before he drove them back.

She threw up almost as soon as he walked into the bathroom with her. He sighed and rubbed her back, tying her hair up out of her face, offering reassurances when needed, and cleaned her up when she was done. Deciding he couldn’t leave her alone, he helped her change into one of his hockey jerseys, far too big on her and drowning her tiny frame, and laid her down in his bed whilst he sat next to her, awake all night and making sure she was okay.

He couldn’t explain it, this weird overprotective sense he held for her. It was almost brotherly, but something told him it ran deeper than that and he cared for her as much more than the little sister he never had. But that could wait to be figured out, because all he knew was that he needed to take care of her right now.

* * *

 

Scott threw her a party for her birthday, insisting it should be special, regardless of what she thought. They’d grown fond of each other in the months since their midterms around Christmas, and would go so far as to say they were _friends,_ at the very least. Tessa more than tolerated Scott’s presence as she did in the beginning, and found she began to enjoy his company, and she liked the person she became with him around. Being around Scott made her feel _free,_ like she wasn’t the total uptight bitch everyone seemed to think she was.

In some weird way, being with him, being around him, it kind of felt as though she’d known him forever. He was intuitive, she’d give him that. He always knew how she felt, he always knew _exactly_ what was on her mind, what she was thinking about. Weirdly, she liked it.

The party was a complete surprise to her, but she was beyond grateful for it, especially when she walked straight into her older sister, who was her best friend in many ways, and she told her Scott had called her and asked her to come home from college for her party. She could have kissed him there and then, but resisted the urge and enjoyed her party.

By the end of the night, when even Jordan had said her goodbyes and gone back to college, it was just the two of them on his back porch, watching the stillness of the land surrounding his house, watching the lake and its light ripples shimmering under the moonlight. It almost seems too perfect.

Almost, because when he pulls out a necklace that she knows was _really expensive_ and clasps it around her neck, whispering ‘happy birthday’ into her ear, everything feels perfect. She places her hand on the base of her throat where the necklace sits for a moment, before she lifts her head and looks straight into his eyes, admiring the sparkle of them.

She kisses him, and she doesn’t look back.

He kisses her back, and he doesn’t regret it for a second.

She doesn’t tell him he is her first kiss.


End file.
